


Blowing Smoke

by FagurFiskur



Series: 30 (more) cheesy tropes [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think I want pizza," Cas says, voice low. His eyes trace shamelessly over Dean's facial features before settling on his lips.</p><p>"I'm still mad at you," Dean reminds him, but he doesn't even try to pull away when Cas leans forward and nips at his lower lip. "And you're still an idiot."</p><p>Cas doesn't even bother with a response but tugs Dean in for a slow, lazy kiss. Dean jumps when he feels the stud in Cas' tongue nudge against his lips, but then he relaxes and parts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> 30 (more) cheesy tropes: #13 Punk/Nerd

The days are growing increasingly colder, the first snow just around the corner, but Castiel Novak can still be predictably found underneath the bleachers every lunch break.

Dean first spots the cloud of smoke rising from his direction. Cas is hidden behind a beam, so the smell hits Dean before he sees him; that unmistakably heady scent that sets Dean's teeth on edge.

"What do you think you're doing?" he hisses as he approaches Cas.

Cas raises his head and shoots Dean a lazy smirk. Then he exhales, blowing smoke in Dean's direction and causing his glasses to fog up. "Got lost, Winchester? The cafeteria's the other way."

"You can't do that on school grounds. You're going to get your ass thrown out of here if they catch you."

Cas shrugs. "If it happens, it happens." He holds his blunt towards Dean. "You want some?"

"You're such a cliché, you know that?" Dean says, ignoring Cas' outstretched hand.

"Says you," is Cas' clever comeback. He takes one long last drag of his joint, then throws it on the ground and puts it out with his heel. "I'm hungry. We should go get pizza."

Dean scoffs. Cas can be reckless at the best of times but then he gets like this, and it's a whole other level of stupid. Dean's not too proud to admit that he's worried, but mostly he's pissed that Cas would go and risk his future like this.

"Are you mad at me?" Cas asks, lips set in an exaggerated pout.

"What the fuck do you think?" Dean snaps.

Cas grabs the lapel of his coat and tugs him closer. Dean goes, despite his anger, because it's cold out and Cas is warm, and Dean's always going to want to be close to him no matter how pissed off he gets.

"I don't think I want pizza," Cas says, voice low. His eyes trace shamelessly over Dean's facial features before settling on his lips.

"I'm still mad at you," Dean reminds him, but he doesn't even try to pull away when Cas leans forward and nips at his lower lip. "And you're still an idiot."

Cas doesn't even bother with a response but tugs Dean in for a slow, lazy kiss. Dean jumps when he feels the stud in Cas' tongue nudge against his lips, but then he relaxes and parts them.

Cas leans against the beam behind him again, pulling Dean with him so they stay pressed together from head to toe. Dean flushes red when he feels that Cas is starting to grow hard against his thigh, but thankfully he doesn't try to grind against Dean or anything.

The bell rings in the distance, and Dean pulls away. "We should-"

"Shh," Cas says. "Do you really want to go back to class smelling like that?"

Dean feels a stab of anger as he realizes that he smells like weed now, too, with Cas having rubbed himself all over him like an overgrown cat. "Asshole."

Cas hums in agreement. "I can make it up to you. Want me to blow you?"

"Fuck off," Dean says. They've never gotten that far with each other - Dean hasn't with anyone, actually, though he's pretty sure that Cas has.

"No?" Cas grins. "How about I fuck you, then? We can take this back to your car, I could bend you over in the backseat, open you up with my tongue-"

"Stop." There's a strange mix of arousal and anxiety building in Dean's stomach, and it's kind of making him want to throw up.

Cas' expression softens. "Sorry. I was just kidding."

"No, you weren't" Dean says petulantly. He sometimes wonders if Cas wouldn't rather be with someone a little more like himself, someone with piercings and tattoos, who wears combat boots and spiked jewelry and has actual experience when it comes to sex.

"Mostly kidding," Cas amends. He drops a kiss on Dean's jaw. "You know I love you, right?"

He says it like it's no big deal, like it's something they throw around all the time. Dean feels something clench painfully in his chest and he clears his throat. "I- yeah, I guess. You know I," he coughs, "uh, you too?"

Cas smiles softly. "Yeah, I know."


End file.
